Brake behavior monitoring systems, which may be utilized to indicate the health status of the aircraft brake system, or to indicate a problem with the brake system, may compare a measured brake actuation force to a predetermined value, such as a desired actuator braking force/desired brake torque. Another method may involve comparing the difference between brake forces for brakes on the same axle to a predetermined value. As accurate and early detection of possible mechanical faults in the brakes of an aircraft brake system is important for safety and airline service efficiency, improved methods of determining health status of the aircraft brake system are desired.